


Snow White

by Firelily18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily18/pseuds/Firelily18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White Baratheon, beloved bastard/legitimized daughter of King Robert and hated stepdaughter of Queen Cersei, has the love of all her people in King's Landing and throughout the Seven Kingdoms. But she is living a lie and doesn't even know it. And the truth just may cost her her life. Slightly based on the Grimm brother's Snow White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

.

"Aye Queen you shall be . . . until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."

.

"I'm keeping her."

Ned gasped at his friends seemingly insane words.

"You can't be serious-"

"She should have been my daughter." Robert told him, gazing lovingly the bundle in his hands. "Mine Ned. And she would have been, had not that dragon spawn kidnapped Lyanna."

The absolute loathing in Robert's eyes in speaking of Rhaegar was enough to make Ned fear for the girl's life.

"And what if her secret were to be found out?" Ned rebutted, trying desperately to make his friend see reason. "She'd be killed!"

"No one will find out." Robert firmly reassured him. "I will pass her off as Lyanna's and my child, as she should have been. Since she has none of the Targaryen features, no one will be any wiser."

"She'll be a bastard-"

"As King, I will legitimize her." Robert simply said, cradling the bundle. "She will be the Princess of Seven Kingdoms."

"But Robert-"

"Enough Ned!" Robert angrily interrupted, a scowl on his face. "You are lucky to even be breathing after that stunt you pulled with Rhaenys!"

"She was a child!"

"A Targaryen child!"

"YOU HOLD A TARGARYEN CHILD!"

Both men looked ready to murder one another when suddenly a loud distressed wail was heard from the girl-child.

"My decision is final." Robert growled to Ned as he gently soothed the infant girl. "I will take the girl as mine. For the love I hold for Lyanna, I will not kill the boy but allow you to take him as your bastard, as per her wish. You are to tell no one about him and I will tell no one about her." Robert's cold blue eyes locked with Ned's grey ones. "No one. I'll have your word Ned. You'll swear by all the gods, the old and the new, that you will tell no one of what just transpired here."

There was a long silence as both men stared each other down until finally Ned let out a tired sign.

"Very well." Ned reluctantly said, eying the sleeping baby boy in his arms, his face looking as if it had aged twenty years. "I swear it. You have my word. But you must give me your word that you will not allow any harm to come to Lyanna's son or daughter."

"Very well." Robert swiftly agreed, placing a soft kiss upon the baby girl's head. "I swear by all the gods, old and new, that I will not allow any harm to come to Lyanna's son or daughter."

And so a pact was made between a stag and a wolf to ensure the lives of two half-dragons.


End file.
